After Sunset
by Jazminadra
Summary: It's about two years after ending of the Breaking Dawn. The Cullens move to Olympia and soon they'll find out, that they are not the only vampires around. When peoples starts to disappear they realize that they got mystery to figure out.
1. New Home, New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and all the characters that you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

1. New Home, New Life

I held two big cardboard boxes on my lap and opened the door with my other hand. I put the boxes on the floor and went back outside to get more of them. Edward and Emmett were carrying furniture upstairs with Rosalie and Carlisle. Esme and Alice were planning the house's furnishing. Our new home was located near to Olympia. It was reasonable choice to us, because it was near enough to Jacob to come look at Renesmee often enough and it was also far enough from Forks.

Before I had time to get more boxes, Edward was back downstairs. He distracted me by wrapping his arms tight around me.

"Do you like the house?" he whispered in my ear. He turned me around, so that he could kiss my lips.

"I'm sure Esme will make our new home really beautiful," I answered and kissed him again.

He kept his lips on mine until we heard an impatient sight behind us. It was Emmett, of course.

"Excuse me, but could you two get you're hands off of each other and help us get the stuff inside, or at least get out of the doorway so we can go inside." Emmett said cheerfully.

Edward let go of me and scowled at Emmett angrily. I sighed and took Edward's hand in mine and pulled him outside.

"Come on, we'd better get this done," I said and smiled to him. Emmett rolled his eyes at us.

We all used a couple more hours to get our new house to look like home. The colors were light and there were big windows all over the house. It was located next to the forest, which remind me of our home in Forks. It felt somehow comforting. I could get used to this place easily.

"Edward," I called to my husband, who was upstairs with Carlisle.

"Yes, love?" Edward was suddenly beside me.

"I think I'm going to go get Nessie. It's so late already," I said. Renesmee was in La Push with Jacob. Usually Jacob came to us to see Renesmee, but now she was with the werewolves.

"Okay, I'm coming with you," Edward said and kissed me quickly on my forehead. I raised my face and pressed my lips on his lips. We stood there for a minute and then Edward pushed me softly out of the door.

The ride to La push usually takes a little under four hours, but at Edward's speed, we were there after just two hours. We found Nessie, Jacob and Embry playing Scrabble on the Black's living room floor.

A cheerful smile appeared on Renesmee's face, as soon as she saw Edward and me. I smiled back at my beautiful daughter.

"Momma!"

"Hey, Sweetie," I said and lifted her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my hair.

"You're tired?" I asked her and stroked her brown curls. She didn't answer aloud, but she pressed her tiny hand on my cheek and showed me everything that she and Jacob had done during the day.

"So, obviously you _are_ tired if you've been messing around all day like that." I smiled at her playfully. She smiled her dazzling smile back at me. A smile that reminded me very much of her dad's smile.

I handed Renesmee to Edward and turned to face Jacob, Billy and Embry.

"Hi, did you have fun?" I asked.

"Sure" Billy answered. "She's a lovely girl."

I smiled. I totally agreed with that. "Thank you for taking care of her," I thanked them then.

Jacob shrugged. "You know that I'm more than willing to spend time with Nessie," Jacob pointed out. Yes, I knew it, but I did my best to forget it. I still wasn't completely used to the idea that my best friend had imprinted on my daughter.

"So, I'm coming over tomorrow?" Jacob asked. It was clear that he didn't want to let Nessie go just yet.

"Sure. And bring Seth with you," Edward answered to him before I had time.

"I will," Jacob promised.

"But now we have to go." I hustled Edward along. "Nessie is tired and we still have a long ride to get home."

"Goodnight, Nessie," Jacob said softly and kissed Renesmee on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Jacob," Renesmee answered.

We said our goodbyes to Jacob, Embry and Billy and hurried to the Volvo. We were back at home after ten and Renesmee had dozed off on my lap. I woke her up gently and carried her into our new kitchen. The kitchen wasn't a necessary room in normal vampire families, but we were anything but normal. We needed normal human food for Nessie and even though she didn't eat that much, our fridge was always full because of the werewolf guests that visited us. Werewolves did have a _huge_ appetite.

Rosalie was waiting for us and she immediately took Renesmee in her arms when we got inside of the house.

"Hi, honey." Rosalie smiled to Nessie. "You must be really tired. Let's get you something to eat before you can go sleep in your new room," Rosalie said to her and carried her into the kitchen. Edward and I followed behind.

"She likes it." Edward smiled at me.

"What?"

"She likes our new home," Edward explained, pleased.

"Oh," I said. "Well, that's good."

Rosalie boiled porridge for Renesmee while Edward and I introduced our new house to Renesmee. She liked her room; it was large, light and decorated in green and light brown. I agreed with Renesmee that Alice and Esme _had_ done a really good job, as they had with the rest of the house, too.

After half an hour Renesmee had eaten and dressed in her light blue, bunny patterned pajamas and ready to go to bed. Edward and I took her to her new room and read her a piece of her bedtime story. She was more than able to read herself and we knew it, but this was just habit that had stayed; alone time for our small family. Today, Renesmee was so tired, that it wasn't long 'til she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I whispered and stroked her hair gently.

"Goodnight, Nessie," Edward said, too, and then turned the light off. It didn't affect our eyes that much. I could see Edward just as clearly without the light, but it was easier for Renesmee to sleep.

Edward and I walked downstairs, hand in hand. Alice and Jasper were watching TV and Rosalie sat on the couch with them, but she didn't seem to pay much attention to what was on the screen. Esme was reading some book and Carlisle was upstairs in his office. I didn't have any idea where Emmett was.

"She's sleeping?" Rosalie asked when we appeared in the living room.

I nodded. Edward and I sat for some time, but after a while, we went to our own room.

"Long day, wasn't it?" Edward teased me when we were alone.

"It's a good thing vampires can't get tired." I grinned at him.

Edward answered my grin with his own dazzling smile that would have made me heart beat faster if it could still beat.

Edward kissed me, first softly, but then harder. He pulled me gently onto the bed, but his lips didn't leave mine. After a while, I pressed my head onto his chest and we just lay there, still, and listened to the heartbeat in the next room of our sleeping daughter.

**A/N: This is my first story in english ever and my first twilight fanfic too :) So please review and tell me what did you think about chapter 1! And lots of thanks to my beta Amelia Bedelia you did a great job!**


	2. Hunting and Cooking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and all the characters that you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

2. Hunting and Cooking

The next morning, the weather was even worse than it had been yesterday. It was raining and stormy, but it didn't really matter to us. It was Sunday, our last holiday before we had to go to high school. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I had decided to start high school again so that we could stay here a little longer, even though it didn't really matter 'cause Nessie kept growing so quickly that we still had to move often.

We planned to go hunting with Nessie today, because it had been a while since our last hunting trip.

Renesmee woke up a little before nine. She came into the kitchen and we left right away.

Today we didn't go far; we caught a couple of deer in the forest nearest to us. Renesmee wasn't really hungry, even though it had been a while since we had been hunting, so we were back home in just a couple of hours. When we were back, we discovered that Jacob was already waiting for us and he wasn't in the best mood.

"Why didn't you tell me, you were planning to go hunt with Nessie?" Jacob asked me when we were back inside.

"Sorry, I just forgot," I said with a sigh.

"I would have come with you," Jacob muttered.

"Well, you don't have to be with her every minute, don't you?" I scowled. "It's already too bad that you imprinted on my daughter." I tried my best to understand him, but it was annoying that he always wanted to know what we were doing and where. After all, Nessie was my daughter.

"We have already talked about this," Jacob said. "It's not something I have control over." Jacob sighed. I knew that sometimes I was little too hard on him. I knew that he hadn't chosen to imprint on Nessie, but it was hard that he was always so overprotective of her.

"Jacob!" Nessie screamed and ran for him as she came inside.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob answered and suddenly a joyful smile appeared in his face. All that irritability in his expression was gone.

"Did you have fun hunting?" Jacob asked her.

"Yes! You should have seen how big of a deer I caught," Nessie said and I had to smile at her excitement.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's voice behind me. "You're already back!" she said, as if it had been a surprise to her.

"Hah, like you didn't see that," I answered.

Alice shrugged. "So how was your hunting trip?"

"Fine. It's fun hunting with Nessie, she's so excited," I smile.

"Well, anyway Bella, we need to go shopping," Alice changed the subject.

"Alice, we certainly _don't_ need to go shopping. Thanks to you, we have clothes for the next three centuries," I tried to explain to her.

"Yeah, I know, it's for Nessie. She still keeps growing up so quickly," Alice reminded me.

I couldn't deny it, that all of Renesmee's clothes were too small to her almost immediately, when we had bought them.

I still tried to imagine my explanation to Alice, because I really wasn't in the mood to go shopping with her just now, but Alice caught my hand and pulled me towards the door. "Come on, Bella. What else can we do on a rainy day?"

"Why don't you go with Rosalie?" I suggested hopefully.

"She didn't have time. She had some plans with Emmett and I don't honestly want to know what…" Alice said.

I sighed and looked at Edward to ask for his help. He just smiled at me. "Go have fun with Alice; we'll take care of Nessie."

"Okay, okay," I gave in. "Let's go, but we won't be long."

"Yay!" Alice laughed, wrapped her hands around me and pulled me out of the door.

We took Alice's Porsche and drove into the city. I found myself actually enjoying a bit of choosing the cutest clothes for Renesmee. At least it was better than shopping for myself.

"Look at this, Bella." Alice laughed behind me. I turned around and saw Alice holding the most horrible girls dress that I've ever seen. It was dark gray with frills and weird figures all over. It looked more like an adult's nightdress than girl's cloth.

"That's just awful," I said, but I had to laugh at myself as I imagined Nessie in it. "Though Nessie would still look pretty in it."

"Yes, she would, but we still shouldn't try." Alice smiled and put the dress back on the top of the pile of clothes.

"Don't you think we already have enough clothes for Nessie?" I sighed hopefully after several hours.

"Sure," Alice said and smiled at me as I tuned to look at her surprised. "Of course, we can go look for some clothes for us."

"No!" I protested. "I'd rather shop for Nessie."

"That's what I thought," Alice said cheerfully.

We spent some more time looking for clothes. When Alice was done, both of our laps were full of the cutest girls clothes.

"Alice, Nessie doesn't really need all of these," I pointed out as we went to the cash desk.

"Of course she needs them," Alice answered and put the clothes on the cash desk. I sighed. Alice would be Alice.

When we were finally ready with the clothes, we decided to stop by the nearest supermarket and get some groceries before we went back home.

Edward and Nessie were playing badminton in our front yard when we came back. Edward left his racket on the ground when he saw us coming.

"Hi," Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my neck. "Did you have fun shopping?"

I smiled. "Well it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Edward laughed and kissed me again, this time longer. He didn't have any rush to go back to play with Nessie because Alice had took his racket and continued the game.

"Where's Jacob, by the way?" I asked after a while.

"He had to leave. They got some wolf things to do," Edward said.

"Okay. Well, let's go make some food for Nessie. She'll be hungry when they stop playing," I said.

"Sure. What will we make?"

"I don't know… Pancakes?" I suggested. Pancakes were one of Renesmee's favorite foods. Or, at least, one of her favorite _human_ foods.

"Pancakes it is." Edward smiled and pulled me close to him once again.

We went inside and Edward started to mix the batter as I unpacked the groceries that Alice and I had bought earlier. Then I took a big pan and put it on the stove. I was just about to pour the batter into the pan when I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned, I saw Emmett grinning behind me.

"I heard that you were making pancakes," Emmett said with a childish voice. "I want to help," he added and I had to laugh at his enthusiastic voice.

"What?" Emmett asked and scowled. "Cooking is fun!"

"Yes, but most of the time you just like to play with food. Even with all you're vampire power, you're not that good at making food," I told him.

He sighed and took the bowl from my hands. "But I can still make pancakes, can't I? And it's fun. It's really good that we have Nessie, now that you don't eat human food anymore."

I shrugged and left Emmett alone with the batter and the pan. Edward and I started to boil hot chocolate to take to Nessie with the pancakes.

"Emmett!" I shouted when I turned back to Emmett. He was frying the pancake, but the only problems was that the pancake seemed to be something over two inches thick. "It's not supposed to be so thick," I said as I looked at the pancake, which looked more like a cake than a pancake.

Emmett just grinned at me. "It doesn't matter that much how thick they are. Look." Emmett dropped the pancake on the plate with a loud thud. "We can cut these into shapes of animals," Emmett said with a huge grin in his face.

"You're over 80 years old and you act like you aren't even eight yet," I pointed out, but Emmett didn't seem to care.

"But they'll look better that way," Emmett insisted. "And besides, I haven't had a chance to make food in a long time, so you can't blame me." He took a knife and started to cut our too-thick pancake.

Edward poured more batter into the pan and turned to look Emmett. "Doesn't look much like a cat to me," he pointed out to Emmett.

"Oh, it's supposed to be a cat?" I laughed.

"The next one will be a wolf. Nessie will like it," Emmett said with a grin.

"Hah! Like she would recognize it!" Edward rolled his eyes.

The next half an hour we spent making pancakes. Edward and I fried them and then gave them to Emmett who cut them into a shape of some animals. The first ones were pretty weird, but he seemed to get better and somehow managed to make our pancakes into recognizable animal figures, even though I didn't get why he thought it was necessary.

We finally got the pancakes ready and told Nessie to come eat. She came into the kitchen and looked at the pancakes once. Then she pressed her palm against my cheek and silently asked why Emmett had cut the pancakes into a shape of animals. She laughed at our pancakes and I had to laugh along with her.

"I don't know. I really don't know," I answered her.

Nessie just grinned at Emmett and took the wolf pancake. Edward sighed loudly and Emmett burst into his booming laughter.

**A/N: And here was chapter 2. hope you liked it. Please review :)**


	3. The First Shool Day

**Disclaimer: I still don't own _Twilight_ and Meyers characters still belongs to her.**

3. The First School Day 

I woke Nessie up early in the morning. It was our first day at our new school and I wanted to make her breakfast before we had to leave. I wasn't too happy to go to high school now when Nessie was still so young, but Carlisle had said that it would look suspicious if we didn't do anything during the days, and I had to admit that he was right. So Edward, Alice, Jasper and I decided to go to the local high school.

After half an hour all four of us were ready. Edward and I hugged and kissed Nessie and then left.

The school building was much bigger than Forks High School, making it much easier to blend in, though we still get wondering looks. We were, after all, vampires. It didn't surprise me that girls couldn't keep their eyes off of Edward, but I was happy that I wasn't the one who could hear their thoughts.

We walked inside the office. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The room was big and light and there were potted plants scattered across the room. A middle-aged woman behind the big counter eyed us thoughtfully and, after a while, a little smile appeared on her face. "You must be the new students. Welcome to our high school," she said, smiling warmly at us.

"Thank you," Edward answered for us all.

"I'm Mrs. Jones and you can contact me with any problems you might have. And don't be afraid to come talk to me. I know it could sometimes be difficult to settle into a new school."

Edward just smiled and nodded at her.

The woman looked a bit dazed. After a while, she delved into her papers on the table, and then handed us our timetables.

"Thanks," I said as I took mine. I compared it to Edward's and smiled, pleased. Our timetables were almost identical; at least I could still be with Edward all day.

"Now you have to hurry to your classes," Mrs. Jones said to us. "And remember, I'll be happy to help you with any problems, you might have."

We thanked her once again and hurried out of the office.

Edward's and my first class was biology. It reminded me of the day we had seen each other for the first time. I smiled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me.

"I just remembered our first biology class together."

Now Edward smiled, too. "Things have changed quite a bit."

"My life has changed," I said. "It's much better now."

"That's good," Edward said, seriously now. "That's really good."

I looked at Edward's serious face. I knew that deep down inside, he was still a little worried that I would miss my human life. What a silly thing to worry about. I was happier with him than I could have ever been in my human life. Of course I missed my parents, but it was nothing compared to the fact that I would be with Edward and Renesmee forever.

Alice and Jasper went upstairs to their classes as Edward and I walked into our biology class. Other students glanced at us curiously as we sat down in the back of the small classroom. It felt a little odd to be at school again.

After a few minutes, the teacher, a small, red-haired woman, walked in front of the class.

Edward and I went to introduce ourselves to her. She nodded and quickly introduced us to the rest of the class and then sent us back to our seats.

After biology, we had English and then math together with Jasper and Alice before lunch. After math, we walked together to lunch.

We took our food (though we didn't eat it) and went to a little table in the corner of the cafeteria. We were talking and acting like normal humans when Edward suddenly stiffened into a motionless statue. I looked at him, surprised. He turned his head and nodded towards the door before I had time to ask anything. I turned to look at the door and watched as two students stepped into the room.

Immediately, I realized that they weren't humans. They were extremely beautiful, pale and they had dark shadows under their eyes – they were vampires.

"What…?" I turned to look at Edward, my face full of confusion.

"I don't know," Edward breathed slowly. I saw the same, uncertain look in his eyes. I turned to look at Alice, who sat on my other side.

"I didn't have any idea," Alice whispered and there was frightened tone in her voice.

I turned to look at the two vampires again. The boy was about as tall as I was and had straight, dark red hair. His eyes were a dark brown – he was hungry. The girl was a little shorter and her hair was curly and brown. Her eyes were lighter than the boy's. She wore tight blue jeans and a long, white shirt while the boy had black pants and a dark blue shirt.

They took their food and walked at the other side of the cafeteria. They didn't seem to be surprised by our presence.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I stared at each other wordlessly. Edward was the first to talk

"I – I'm sorry. There were so many new voices and I just tried to block them out of my mind. I should have been more attentive."

"I couldn't see them! Why I couldn't see them?" Alice hissed, frustrated. It always upset Alice, when she couldn't see the future clearly.

Jasper took Alice's hand and silently calmed her down.

"I need to talk to Carlisle," Edward said and abruptly stood up.

"I'll come with you," I said and stood up, too.

"And I," Jasper said.

"Me too," Alice added.

We all walked out of the cafeteria and to the car. Edward drove us to the local hospital where Carlisle had started to work today.

The receptionist told us, that Carlisle's office was on the second floor. Once we got there, we knocked and the door opened immediately.

"Oh," Carlisle said, surprised as he saw us. "It may not create the best impression of you if you start to ditch on the first day."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but this couldn't wait," Edward answered.

"Well, since you are here, come on in," Carlisle said and let us in the office.

"There are more vampires," Edward said when Carlisle had shut the door.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle said and turned to look at us.

"We saw two of them at the cafeteria," Edward explained. "Alice couldn't see them and I didn't pay enough attention to heard them before."

Carlisle nodded, but he didn't say anything aloud. Edward caught the questions in his head.

"No, they didn't seem to drink human blood and there are three of them in town. Oliver and Cassandra – they called her Cassie – were the ones we saw in the cafeteria and their 'mother' is named Eva. But they are really good at blocking their minds. It's like they knew what I could do and tried to consciously keep me out of their thoughts."

Carlisle nodded again seriously. "Hmm… But they didn't seem to be a danger?"

"No, I didn't hear anything like that," Edward answered.

"And you couldn't see them at all?" Carlisle asked, now directing his words at Alice.

"No," Alice said, frustrated.

"Okay," Carlisle said and frowned. "It's weird that you couldn't see them at all and that they could so easily block Edward out of their mind."

"Maybe it's their talent?" I asked. "Something like what I can do."

"But it's not likely that they both had the same talent," Carlisle said, thinking.

"What should we do?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle was silent before he answered. "Maybe Edward should just find out where they live and we can go have a little visit and talk to them and find out more about them."

"Maybe that's the best idea," Edward agreed.

"But now you have to get back to school," Carlisle said.

I sighed I didn't have any interest to go back to school, but Carlisle sent us out of his office and said that we couldn't start ditching on the first day.

"Edward?" I asked when we were out of the hospital.

"Yes?"

"I want to see Nessie. Do you think we could ditch gym."

Edward burst into laughter and took my hand in his. "Whatever you want."

Alice and Jasper took the Volvo as Edward and I ran back to our house. Esme and Nessie were alone at the house while Emmett and Rosalie were at the University for their first lessons. Esme was cooking for Nessie seeming to enjoy being the babysitter, though I saw a bit of sadness in her eyes. Maybe she was thinking about her baby…

She was surprised to see us in the middle of the school day.

"We were already out of the school, and Bella wanted to see Nessie," Edward explained.

"Why were you out of the school?" Esme asked. "You really shouldn't ditch _too_ much."

"But we needed to see Carlisle," Edward explained and began to tell Esme about the vampires.

Nessie came into the room after a while and pressed her hand to my cheek. She asked why we were at home already and how was our new school. I wondered, should I tell her about the new vampires, but there wasn't any point to not tell.

After a while, we had to leave. After all, Esme was right; we really shouldn't ditch that much. Edward and I both hugged Nessie tightly and then left for school again.

** A/N: So here was chapter number 3. If you read it please comment and let me know what you think! :) **


	4. Speculation

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a while since the last chapter, 'cause my beta was abroad for a while so she couldn't edit this :) Well, anyway here is now chapter 4, I would like to now, what you think about it :D**

**And thank you very much to matthias4ever, Rebecca and Romance4ever for commenting. Your comments really made my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight and I don't own these characters.**

4. Speculation

That evening, we all sat in the living room. The television was on, but no one paid any attention to it. Emmett and Rosalie had come home and we had just told them about the new vampires.

"Do you already know where they live?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"It wasn't easy to find out," Edward said and frowned. "They're really good at protecting their minds. But they live in a little house on the other side of the town. I know how to drive there."

Emmett nodded. "So when are we planning to go for our little visit?" Emmett asked and grinned, excited. He didn't seem to be worried at all about the new vampires and why Alice couldn't see them. I thought he had already thought that our life was getting a little boring.

"We all don't have to go," Carlisle said. "I was thinking maybe Edward and I would go alone so that we didn't scare them."

"Okay, but I'm still coming with you," Emmett said. "There's no way I would miss all the fun."

After a while, I rose up. "It's late. I'm going to make some food for Nessie," I said. Nessie and I went to the kitchen and left the other Cullens talking and watching the television.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter," Nessie said and shrugged, so I just made her cheese sandwiches and hot chocolate.

I sat opposite of Nessie and watched while she ate.

"Mom?" Nessie asked quietly after a while.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the other vampires are good? I mean, do they drink human blood?"

"No, I'm sure they don't drink human blood," I said and smiled at her. "If Dad said that he couldn't see anything like that in their minds, I'm sure he's right."

"But Daddy said it wasn't easy to read their minds. And why do you think Alice couldn't see them?"

"I don't know, honey, I don't know," I said and sighed. "But Alice can't see anyone. I mean, she doesn't see you. Or the werewolves."

"But we're different. They are vampires, just like she is."

"I really don't know," I repeated. "But you don't have to worry about it. Everything will be fine." I was a little worried, but I didn't want to show it to Nessie. She was still so young, but she was really smart.

When Nessie had finished eating, Edward and I put her to sleep. Then we went to our own room.

"So, did you like our new school?" Edward asked me when we were lying on our bed.

"It was fine," I said.

Edward smiled. "You don't seem to be too exited."

I sighed. "Really, it's ok. This just isn't the best time to go school. I mean, when Nessie is still so young."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "But we can't all be at home. It would be too suspicious."

"I know," I said and pressed my head against his shoulder to breathe in his wonderful scent.

Edward didn't say anything. He kissed my neck and then slowly moved his lips onto mine. And it didn't seem to be so bad to be at high school again. I would go anywhere, if I could just be with him.

***

The next morning, we all sat around the kitchen table. It felt a lot like a normal human breakfast, though Nessie was the only one who ate.

Carlisle took the newspaper and started to read. After a while, he scowled, worried. Edward looked just as worried as he was.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"At least four people are missing in Olympia," Carlisle told us. "They vanished without leaving any traces last night…" Carlisle raised his head to look at us. "Sounds a lot like vampires."

We were all silent.

"So, maybe they're not as innocent as we thought," Emmett said finally.

"I – I don't understand," Edward said, confused. "I didn't see anything like that in their minds."

"But I couldn't see them at all!" Alice said. "What could that mean?" We all looked at Carlisle, but he seemed to be just as puzzled as we all were.

"What if they are not like normal vampires?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, what other reason could there be if Alice can't see them. You have always seen all other vampires, haven't you?"

"Yes," Alice answered.

"What if they are half-vampires?" I recommended.

"No," Edward said. "They're not. I can say at least that for sure. I heard how they became vampires. They were both turned into a vampire early at the 19th century."

"Maybe it has something to do with their talent," Jasper said.

"It could be," Carlisle nodded. "Though I've never heard about that kind of talent. Maybe we should just go and visit them."

"But now you have to go to school," Esme reminded us. "You're running late."

We rose up, quickly said our goodbyes to others, and left for school.

***

The school day passed slowly. The last class we had with Oliver and Cassie. When we went to the classroom, they were already there, sitting at the back of the classroom.

When we stepped into the room, they both turned to look at us. Our eyes met for a brief moment, but then they both turned their eyes away at the same time.

Edward and I went and sat on the other side of the classroom.

The lesson went on, but I didn't get a word of what the teacher was talking about. When the school was finally over, we hurried to Edward's car and waited for Alice and Jasper. They came out after a few minutes.

"We have to go to the supermarket, before we go home. We're out of food again," Alice pointed out before we left.

"Okay, let's go then," I said.

We drove to the grocery store and then back home, just to realize that Emmett and Rosalie had done the shopping, too, and our closets were full of food.

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Emmett said when we were unpacking the groceries. "Jacob and Seth are coming for a visit and they both eat like… like werewolves."

"Why would that be?" I asked sarcastically.

Before Emmett had time to answer, Seth and Jacob appeared in the doorway. They were both shirtless and had smiles on their faces.

"Hi, Bella, Emmett," Seth said grinning.

"Where's Nessie?" Jacob asked and looked around.

"She's upstairs with Esme," I said. Esme had started to keep Nessie doing some kind of home teaching, since we couldn't put her in a normal school.

Jacob went upstairs to see Nessie while Seth stayed with us and sat on one of the chairs.

"So, what's up in La Push?" I asked Seth and sat opposite of him.

"Nothing special," Seth said. "And here?"

"Actually," I began. "We might have some problems."

"With what?" Seth asked.

"Well, there're more vampires," I said. "Three altogether. Two are in the same school, with us, and then they have a 'mother'."

"And they are not like you?" Seth asked and frowned.

"We actually aren't sure. For some reason, Alice can't see them at all, and they are really good at blocking their minds form Edward. First we thought that they were like us, but then we saw today's paper and we don't know anymore."

"Oh, we saw the article too," Seth said. "You thought vampires did that?"

"It makes sense."

"But it doesn't explain why Alice can't see them and Edward can't hear their thoughts clearly," Emmett said.

We were all quiet for a while.

"Seth, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat," Emmett asked at last.

"Sure," Seth said.

Emmett started to take groceries out of the closet, where we had put them, just a couple of minutes ago. Edward came into the kitchen, smiled at me, and quickly kissed me on my forehead before he turned to look at Seth.

"Hello, Seth. How are you?" he asked.

"Good," Seth answered and smiled. "Well, bored to death, actually, now when all the vampires are gone. But you seem to have some kind of a problem here?"

"Yes, though we can't be sure yet."

"But remember, if you need any help, just ask the pack."

"Sure," Edward said. "But I don't think it's anything you should worry about."

We talked with Seth and Edward while Emmett made a huge omelet for Seth, Jacob and Nessie.

They ate and then Nessie and Jacob went for a walk (Jacob turned into a wolf and Nessie rode on his back through the forest).

When they got back, it was already dark.

"I think we have to go back," Seth said. "It's late already, and we still have lots of studying to do."

Jacob looked like he couldn't care less about school, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Nessie had to get to sleep.

"Goodnight, Nessie," he said gently. I could hear all the love in his voice.

"Goodnight, Jacob. Goodnight, Seth," Nessie said happily and waved to them as they turned into wolves again and disappeared into the forest.

A**/N: So, what did you think? Please, review, and let me know! :)**


	5. Stories

**A/N: So much thanks to TwilightSkyBlue, Megabitesz, matthias4ever and romance4ever for commenting! Here comes the next chapter, hope you like it and don't foget to review! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (surprise surprise!) and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

5. Stories

The rest of the week passed and nothing special happened. We went to school and saw Oliver and Cassie sometimes, but we didn't get a chance to talk to them before the weekend.

We were planning to go to our little visit early on Saturday morning. After all, we had had to decide which of us were going, because we all wanted to go, but we couldn't all eight just drop in for a little visit.

We decided to go with me, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett. I was happy that I could go with them. It was good that Emmett was coming, too, because he wouldn't be happy at all if he had had to stay home.

We were ready to leave early on Saturday morning.

I took Nessie on my lap and kissed her forehead and hugged her closely before we left. "Don't worry, honey, we'll be back soon."

"Oh, it doesn't matter," she said and smiled gladly at me. "Jake said that he'll visit today, because he doesn't have to go to school. I'll be fine."

I heard Edward's sigh behind me and I had to smile. When Edward had said goodbye to Nessie, too, we left.

This time we took Carlisle's Mercedes and Edward drove, because he was the only one who knew how to get to their house. It was on the other side of Olympia, so it took a while even with Edward's driving habits.

The house was big, though not as big as ours. It was a white, two story brick house with a big and beautiful garden around it. Edward killed the engine and we all climbed out.

Edward took my hand. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," I admitted. "But I'm sure everything's going to be just fine. Maybe we overreacted a bit."

"Or maybe we didn't," Edward muttered. "But anyway, we'll find out more about them soon. Let's go."

He smiled at me quickly and then we walked to the door.

Carlisle rang the doorbell and the door was opened almost immediately. A beautiful, tall female vampire stood at the door. I eyed her curiously. She wore a beige, knee-length skirt and a white blouse. Her straight, blond hair was fastened at the back of her head and her topaz eyes looked friendly. I thought that she must be Eva.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, nice to finally meet you," Carlisle said kindly and reached his hand towards Eva.

Eva shook hands with Carlisle. "Eva Stone," she introduced herself. "It's really nice to meet you, too. And your family," She added and turned to look at Emmett, Edward and I.

"Here are my foster children, Emmett, Edward and Bella," Carlisle said and pointed at us one at a time. "My wife, Esme, and our other children, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and our grandchild, Renesmee, stayed at home."

"Oh, you have a really big family," Eva said, surprised. "I'd like to hear more about it. Come inside."

We went inside. Oliver and Cassie were waiting for us in the living room.

"And there're my children, Oliver and Casandra." Eva introduced them and then said our names to them.

They both smiled at us and said hi. I noticed that they held their hands together, just like Edward and I.

The living room was big and open. They had a big, light brown couch and two armchairs in the same color, a big plasma TV and stereos which looked a lot like Edward's stereos. It all looked really nice, really normal, just like our living room. They can't be that different from us, I thought.

"Sit down, please," Eva said and pointed at the couch and armchairs. I sat between Emmett and Edward on the couch.

"So, could you tell us a little about your family? We would like to hear your story," Eva said and pointed her words towards Carlisle, but she eyed us, interested, too.

"Well, that's a pretty interesting one," Carlisle sighed. "But after that we would like to hear more about you."

"Of course," Eva said still smiling.

"So, I'm not going to tell you everything, because we would still be sitting here tomorrow," Carlisle started. "But I'm going to start from the most interesting part."

Carlisle told them about Edward, Nessie and I first. All three vampires listened intently, but I didn't pay that much attention to the story. I knew it all; it was my story, after all, my destiny.

When Carlisle had finished, all seven vampires just looked at each other silently.

"Well, that was some story," Eva said and looked at Edward and I admiringly. "But I would want to hear more about your talents, it's all pretty interesting."

"Oh, we can talk about it all later. Now I would like to hear more about you," Carlisle said in a friendly tone.

"Sure," Eva said. "Where should I start…"

"Start at the beginning," Carlisle suggested.

"Right," Eva nodded. "So, I became a vampire in 1711. It was just… I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Though I don't know why he didn't kill me – the vampire that changed me. It's a big mystery, but somehow I survived. First, I lived like a monster, feeding myself with human blood whenever I could. But then I met my husband." Eva paused and I could see the endlessly sad look in her eyes.

"He taught me to live differently. But then he died," Eva's voice was totally emotionless, but her eyes gave her away. I couldn't even imagine it. I almost lost Edward once and even the memory hurt so much – I couldn't imagine my life without him.

Eva continued and I saw that she tried real hard to shake the sadness out of her eyes. "Then in the early 19th century, I found Oliver. He was beaten nearly dead, but I turned him into a vampire. I don't know exactly why I did it. Something in him just appealed in me. And then, over twenty years later, we found Cassie. She was already a vampire when we met her for the first time. And her story is such an interesting one. You want to tell it yourself?" Eva asked and turned to look at Cassie.

Cassie nodded and started to tell her story. Her voice was beautiful and soft; it reminded me a little of Nessie's voice. "Okay. Even though there's not that much to tell. I was seventeen and engaged to a man that I absolutely loathed. That wasn't so unusual in those days, but I couldn't stand it. I couldn't marry that man, I just couldn't. He was so cold, so inhuman. So I tried to runaway, but he caught me and then I finally found out what he was: a vampire. He turned me into a vampire and explained that now we could be together forever. But I was a newborn vampire. I was terrified, but I was stronger than him, faster than him. I ran away and he couldn't catch me. I travelled alone for some time, and then I found Eva and Oliver. So it was kind of a happily ever after ending," she said and smiled at Oliver.

Oliver answered her smile and I could see the love between them. It reminded me of what Edward and I had, but I also realized how tough that must be to Eva to face that love every day.

"We appreciate that you wanted to share your story, it was very interesting," Carlisle thanked them.

"Oh, thank you. It's always good to get to know others of our kind. In Australia, there weren't many vampires at all, let alone vampires who were like us, who don't drink human blood," Eva answered.

"So you lived in Australia before?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. We moved there about fifty years ago. Before that we lived in Europe."

"I guess that explains why we haven't heard about you before," Carlisle said. "But I wanted to talk to you about something... strange. It's about Alice's and Edward's talents."

"Yes?" Eva asked.

"Well, Alice's talent is that she can see the future. But she said she couldn't see you. We didn't have any idea that you even existed before my kids saw Oliver and Cassie at the school's cafeteria. And Alice has always been able to see other vampires and humans; she only had some difficulties with werewolves and half-vampires. And Edward, he can read people's thoughts. He had been able to read your thoughts, but not as well as ours or other humans. He said it was like you were trying to block him out of your minds. Right?" Carlisle confirmed.

"Yes. Exactly like that," Edward nodded. "Do you have any idea why that would be?"

Eva was quiet for a moment before she answered. "About Alice, I really don't have any idea. But I think I can explain Edward's troubles about hearing our thoughts. It's about Oliver's talent. His skill is that he can see other vampire's talents. So we knew all the time that you were able to hear our thoughts, and we are pretty good at keeping our thoughts to ourselves."

"That's interesting," Carlisle said. "I don't remember ever hearing about that kind of talent," he said.

Eva smiled. "Yes, but your talents seem to be very interesting, too. And powerful."

"There's one more thing I wanted to talk with you about," Carlisle said. "It's about the missing people. We saw the article in the newspaper a couple of days ago."

"We saw it, too," Eva answered. "That seemed very mysterious."

"I was about to ask if you knew anything about it," Carlisle said carefully. "'Cause when we first saw it, we thought that it was a vampire's work."

"I guess that's reasonable," Eva said after a moment. "But it wasn't us. We don't drink human blood, as I told you before."

Carlisle looked at Edward, who nodded at him.

"It wasn't them," Edward said.

Eva watched Carlisle's expression attentively. His face relaxed as he heard Edward's words.

"If Edward says you're innocent, I believe you're innocent," Carlisle explained. "But do you have any idea what could have really happened?"

"No," Eva answered immediately. "We don't know anything."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "Thank you for your time. It was a pleasure to meet you," he said and rose up. Emmett, Edward and I stood up, too.

"You have to go already?" Eva asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I still have work to do," Carlisle answered and smiled kindly.

"We would love to meet others of your family sometime, too."

"You all are welcome to our house anytime," Carlisle said.

"That would be nice, thank you," Eva said.

We said goodbye to Eva, Cassie and Oliver and left.

"Well, that was helpful," Emmett said when we were back in the car. This time, Carlisle drove and Edward and I sat in the back.

"It was," I agreed. "But they seemed to be really nice."

"There was still something strange about them. I just don't know what it is," Edward said with a sigh.

Carlisle turned to look at Edward who was sitting next to me. "But you don't think that they are guilty of the murders?"

"No, I could see that clearly. They really haven't had human blood in a long time."

**A/N: So please, review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	6. In the Cottage Again

**A/N: Okay, here is 6th chapter. Thank you to matthias4ever and romance4ever for reviewing. It's always so nice to read your comments. So don't forget to comment! :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and most of these characters. **

6. In the Cottage Again

When we got back, Carlisle drove the car to the garage and then we went inside. Jacob and Nessie were sitting on the living room couch and both laughed at something. Nessie's giggling was one of my favorite sounds in the world. It always made me smile.

"Hi, Nessie. Hi, Jacob," I said as I walked into the living room.

"Hi, Momma," Nessie said. "Were Eva, Cassie and Oliver nice?"

"Yes, they seemed to be really nice," I answered and hugged her. Edward came into the living room and sat on the other side of Nessie.

"Hey, Nessie, what were you doing before we came back?" Edward asked Nessie, hugging her, too.

"We were playing the memory game," Nessie said, her voice full of excitement. "I won almost every time."

"Yes, because I let you," Jacob defended.

"No, you didn't," Nessie giggled.

"Yes, I did," Jacob said and laughed, too.

"No, you didn't," Nessie said and shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob changed the subject.

"Yes!" Nessie said enthusiastically. "When are we going to go hunting?"

I laughed. "I think Jacob meant ordinary human food," I told her.

"Hmph," Nessie said, but I saw that she was still smiling.

"We can go hunting tomorrow," Edward promised. "Do you want some human food now?"

"Sure," Nessie said and shrugged.

We went to the kitchen and Jacob and Edward joined us.

"So," I started, thoughtful. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know," Nessie said and jumped. She was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table and waving her legs cheerfully.

We ended up making chocolate cake with Edward and Jacob. There really wasn't enough to do for all of us, so most of the time I just stood aside and watched. It seemed to me, that Jacob and Edward were starting to get along with each other better. Or at least they just acted for Nessie's sake, but that didn't seem likely.

When the cake was ready, Nessie and Jacob ate and Edward and I watched. Jacob left after that, though he seemed to be unwilling to leave Nessie, but that wasn't anything new 'cause he never left Nessie willingly. If he could decide, he'd probably be with Nessie around the clock.

***

"I have an idea," I said to Edward that evening when we were alone after we had already put Nessie to sleep.

"Yes, love?" Edward mumbled.

"We still have our cottage and we haven't been there for a long time," I started. "So, I thought, that it would be a good idea to have some alone time with you after a long time."

Edward laughed softly when he realized what I meant, and then he showed me my very favorite crooked smile. "Oh, I think that's a really good idea," he said, smiling and taking my hand.

"Let's go, then," I said and stood up.

Then we ran out of the house and into the woods.

It wasn't long, until we were at our cottage again. It was there, standing in the middle of the woods like before, and it reminded me of the happy nights we had spent there. Everything looked like we were in the middle of some fairytale, and as I thought about it, I felt that we really _were_ in the middle of a fairytale. It was just like I remembered it would be.

Edward took my hand and pulled me gently inside. I looked at him. His beautiful, perfect face still had my favorite smile. I felt so alive, even though my heart hadn't beaten for a while.

"I'm so happy I have you," Edward said.

"I am, too. I love you," I said.

Edward laughed softly and wrapped his arms tight around me. "I know," he whispered. His lips were so close, they almost touched my ear. "I love you, too. A lot."

I reached his lips with my own and threaded my fingers through his bronze-colored hair. His lips moved on mine and he lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him and sighed against his lips. He carried me to the bedroom and dropped me on our huge bed.

"You really are beautiful," he said when he stopped kissing my lips for a while. Then he moved his lips onto my neck. I inhaled the wonderful scent of his hair and pulled him closer me. I started to slowly open his shirt's buttons, and then I threw the shirt to the other side of the room and caressed his bare chest. I could do this forever, I thought as he continued to kiss me. I was so happy, it almost hurt.

***

The next morning, I lay there against Edward's chest as the sun rose over the horizon. I thought that the sun was way too fast; I didn't have any rush to go anywhere.

Finally, when the sun had risen, Edward got up. "Don't you think we should go?" he asked. "Before they start to miss us."

"Mmm…" I mumbled. "And we promised to go hunt with Nessie."

"Yes, we should get dressed," Edward said and pressed a kiss against my lips before he stood up.

I went to my colossal wardrobe after him. I quickly picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved white t-shirt.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked from behind me.

"Let's go," I said and took his hand. Then we left the cottage, running hand in hand.

When we get back to our house, Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room, watching TV. Rosalie's head rested against Emmett's shoulder. They looked really cute together.

Emmett's face turned into a huge grin as we walked inside. I scowled at him angrily before he had a chance to say anything. I was tired of his jokes about my sex life. Apparently, he decided that it was wiser for him to keep his mouth shut, as he just smiled at us politely and said: "Good morning."

"Morning," I answered. "Where's Nessie? We promised to take her hunting."

"I don't know. She's might be upstairs with Alice," Emmett said and kept his eyes on the screen.

"I'll go look," I said and went upstairs.

Alice and Nessie were lying on the bed, side by side. Alice was talking and the words came out of her mouth so fast, that I didn't even get what the subject was. Nessie listened to Alice intently and looked at her while she was speaking.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

Alice turned around and got up, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I was just telling her… some main things about fashion." Alice grinned. "She can't become like you. No offence, Bella, but you really don't have any sense of fashion. And then I can go shopping with her when you don't want to go." Alice laughed.

"No, Alice!" I pretended to be terrified. "You can't change her into a shopaholic, like you are!"

Alice laughed at my expression and pointed at my clothes, like that proved that she was right.

"Look at what you're wearing right now. What's the meaning for all the pretty clothes, if you just use something like that all the time?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. For some reason, it only made Alice laugh even harder.

"But now we have to go," I said. "We're going hunting with Nessie."

"I know," Alice said. "And I'm coming with you; I haven't hunted for a while now." I realized that her eyes really were dark, almost black.

"I'll go ask if Jasper is coming with us," Alice said and jumped off of the bed.

"Oh," she said then. "He's coming. I'll go and get him." Then she ran out of the room.

After about an hour, we were in the forest. Edward and I ran side by side through the woods and Nessie was in front of us. Her steps were long and easy and it looked more like she was dancing than running. Jasper and Alice were running ahead of us, invisible in the forest, but I could still hear the little thumps of their footsteps.

Nessie sniffed for a while, and then she went left from us. She came back after a while with a grin on her face, but she still had some blood on her cheek. "It was a big one," she said to us, laughing.

"Good job," Edward laughed back.

I caught one more deer myself, too, but I started to feel myself get full. We were there for a while before we left. It hadn't taken more than a couple of hours, because we were hunting so near to home, though usually we went farther. So, now we were home long before sunset.

When we were back, I picked up my old copy of Anne of Green Gables. I hadn't had much time for reading after I'd become a vampire. It was kind of silly, because now I didn't have to sleep, but I _did_ have other things to do at night…

I read my book for the rest of the day while Emmett and Nessie played some board games downstairs. I was a little surprised that Jacob hadn't come to visit at all, but he had said that they had a lot of homework and tests coming, so maybe Billy had locked him in his room with his schoolbooks. It was good that school was so easy to us, I thought. I wouldn't have the patience or the effort to put into school, since I had so much more interesting things in my mind. Like Edward, I thought, smiling.

**A/N: So please, tell me what you think. I need your reviews! :)**


End file.
